reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaFatGuy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:JackFrost23 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew You already got GTA V? I wanna have dat game too. Tom Hagen (talk) 05:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) John Marston licensing You need a license for your John Marston image. Until then, I'm gonna have to undo your addition of it on the John Marston page. [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 14:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) JM picture Why did you change John Marston's picture?? I preferred the other one to be honest, AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 02:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, could you maybe change it to another picture, preferably one with the background? I think that would look nicer. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 02:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Re I don't mean to sound lazy, but would you mind doing it? The picture I have is basically the same one that the page has right now, only it has Twin Rocks in the background. Tbh, I've tried to add picture before, but I always manage to screw the whole thing up. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 02:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) John Marston Main Image DO NOT change the main John Marston pic back to that ugly cutout. I took that out of there a couple of years ago and prefer the one I posted. Not because it's mine, mind you, but because it's from in-game, has a background and John looks slightly uncomfortable as if he's actually posing for the shot and would rather not be. This is something you should really have opened a discussion about before just doing it. That image is perfectly fine for other websites to borrow, so it's perfectly fine for the main character image. Quite frankly, if you're angling to be an admin here as your request suggests, this is not the right way to go about it. There are NUMEROUS things that could be done around here and the first thing you do is change a perfectly fine pic of the main character that didn't need to be changed? If you really want to be an admin, let's see some real editing instead of this kind of bullshit, m'kay? 'Kay. - JackFrost23 (talk) 17:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC)